Don't Dream It's Over
by Ariannette
Summary: Cuddy's college friend Trisha comes to have lunch with her at PPTH, and House stumbles in on their lunch. It opens a can of worms from when she'd been at U of M, that Cuddy had worked hard to forget...
1. Part I

**Authors Note: This is a oneshot bunny that was in the back of my head a few weeks back. I completely forgot about it, but just found it ****again on my laptop. Just so its not confusing, this is set early in season 3 (my fav). It's my take on how Cuddy remembers seducing House 'the night he gave her everything she asked for'. :) Enjoy!**

**p.s. If you've never listened to Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House (I hadn't either before a few weeks ago also) You totally should. It's the song I paired up with the night Cuddy made her move on house :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Dream It's Over<strong>

There was always something so awkward about seeing someone you'd gone to school with. It wasn't that Cuddy had anything to be ashamed about, on the contrary- being one of the five woman- Dean Of Medicine in the country certainly held its prestige. However, it didn't take away from that thorny dread of having lunch with her old MU friend, Trisha.

So when Trisha had called, letting her know she'd be in town for business- she'd done well for herself too and owned a chain of beauty salons across the country- and had asked to have lunch with her at PPTH, Cuddy had agreed.

"You haven't aged at all Lisa", Trisha complimented her while she sipped her espresso and looked around the cafeteria.

Cuddy waved her hand, feeling bashful, "Please, I have twice as many wrinkles as you do."

Trisha blinked, and her smile faltered for a moment, Cuddy swallowed. She wasn't used to having girlfriends anymore, and working with mostly men- had made her loose somewhat of a filter.

She was close to apologizing for her careless comment, when they were suddenly interrupted by House.

"Oh Cuddles!" Cuddy cringed at the nickname he'd made up for her, and turned around to give him a death stare.

"What do you-"

"Gregory House?" Trisha exclaimed loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear.

House's eyes popped wide open and he looked from Cuddy to Trisha- then back to her again, "I haven't done anything to her, I swear."

Her blond friend bursted into a girlish giggle, and covered her mouth, smiling at House.

Was she _flirting_?

He frowned then, and looked at Cuddy, "Am I missing something?"

Trisha waved her hand, "Oh you always were such a tease. You didn't tell me you two worked together."

She was looking at Cuddy with an accusatory stare, and House was still blanking.

"House this is Trisha- she went to MU with-"

"_Bitch Trish_?" he asked cocking his head to the side in mere awe.

"See, I knew you remembered. God you're just as gorgeous, as when I first met you", she let out rather airily.

House blinked his eyes a few times, clearly unsure of how to respond to her blunt statement about his looks.

Trish had never had been shy when it came to flirting with a guy.

Eventually House turned his confused face to Cuddy and opened his mouth rather stupidly, "I-…I need you to authorize a brain biopsy for my patient."

"Oh come on Greg, sit down with us. God what has it been? Eighteen years since we last saw each other?"

"Fine. Go prod into your patients head", she muttered hitting him with the file.

House sighed sadly at Trish, "Love to stay and chit chat, but she's the boss- literally. See yah."

He limped away, and Trish bit her lip as she watched him walk off with his cane, "God. Only Gregory House could make a cane look sexy."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, but turned around looking at House walk off, "You cant tell me you still have a crush on him."

Trisha gave Cuddy a sarcastic scowl, "Well if someone hadn't come up that night, and totally cock-blocked me at that party, maybe I would have gotten over him. I still can't believe you did that by the way- I was so jealous for the longest time."

Cuddy shrugged, "You were the one that dared me to make the moves on him. I didn't know you'd gone to the bathroom and had been planning to seduce him into your bed."

Trisha sighed, "At least I got to kiss him. God those lips, Gregory House _knows_ how to kiss a woman."

"I wouldn't remember. I was so drunk when I made the moves on him. I had to find some type of courage to to do it", she half laughed.

"You really don't remember what its like to kiss him? You _slept_ with him."

She shuddered a little, and shook her head with a nervous laugh, "Can we please not talk about my one night stand with House? I've worked really hard to suppress that memory as far down as possible."

"Well, I don't know how you do it. I couldn't work in the same place as that man. I'd probably pin him down, every chance I got."

"You don't mind if I ask him out do you?" Trish asked Cuddy, taking another sip from her coffee.

Cuddy scoffed, "I wouldn't if I were you."

The blond smirked, "Do you still like him?"

"Oh god no."

"Then it doesn't matter if I finally try and pin him?"

There was no talking her out of it Cuddy figured, so she shrugged, "Your funeral."

xxxoxxxo

Ever since her awkward lunch with Trisha, Cuddy had been feeling nostalgic about eighties' music, and had began running to it every morning. She made a playlist of all the songs that reminded her of MU. Everything from Cydni Lauper, The Cure, The Smiths, David Bowie, U2.

And as she jogged into the hospital that morning, with _Don't Dream its Over_ by Crowded House- House looked different to her.

She suddenly saw the House from the halloween frat party they had both been at, the night she'd seduced him into her bed. Cuddy saw Greg House, who'd been wearing a white wrinkled button up shirt, and dark fitted jeans- sticking out like a sore thumb with all the other bright obnoxiously colored jocks at the party.

Cuddy couldn't help at stop, and watch as he leaned against the kiosk, talking animatedly with Wilson about something funny. After a few moments, they walked away and she couldn't help herself, she stared while he limped away with his cane. There was so much confidence in the way he carried it- Trish had been right.

Only he could make a limp sexy.

xxxoxxxo

_Gregory House knows how to kiss a woman._

Cuddy couldn't get that out of her head. The way Trish had said it, with absolute belief. It kinda made her jealous in a irrational way. It wasn't like House was hers, never had been, never would be- but it felt strange to hear another woman boast about her flirtatious exploits with him.

And that's how she spent the rest of her day, trying her best to recall what it had been like to walk up to him from across the frat house, and pull him in to a kiss.

She remembered the act of doing it, because moments before she'd been downing beer, as an attempt to gain some liquid courage for what Trish had called her a pussy for. And then she'd spotted him against a wall, talking to some random girl- and clearly bored by her drunkenness. Cuddy had walked straight over to him, and taken him off guard by pulling his head into her hands, and slapping her lips against his- the rest had been history.

The in-between though, she couldn't remember. How had his lips felt? How had he kissed her back?

There wasn't anything that could distract her from the uncertainty of how his lips had felt, and the more she thought about it, the more she touched her own- becoming impatient at the thought that she couldn't remember.

As much as she'd denied it for years afterwords, he'd been a pivotal turning point in her life. Sleeping with him- with the infamous Gregory House- had given her the boost in confidence that she'd needed, and a status at school that no other girl had been able to achieve.

Contrary to popular belief, House had not been a man-whore in school.

The song kept playing over in her head in a loop, she remembered the exact moment of the song that was playing as she walked across that room. She remembered the instrumental piece, the guitar, the lyrics, and then it became black as soon as their lips met.

Why had she given Trish the ok to ask him out? Wait- why did she care? She didn't- she didn't. Was all Cuddy could tell herself over and over. Yet that voice kept getting smaller, until it was finally gone. After that, all that filled her head was the song from that night, and his bored expression as he'd been talking to that faceless girl.

Cuddy looked over at her clock- it was noon, which mean it was lunch time and his ducklings would be off getting their much needed caffeine fix, before returning to their torturous afternoon with him.

She bolted to the door.

xxxoxxxo

Cuddy was wrong.

His ducklings sat idly in the Ddx room going over a file as House stood at the whiteboard, talking animatedly with his hands.

She watched for a couple seconds as he went back and forth probably calling them idiots, and morons, and telling Chase he had great hair.

And something came over her, which she couldn't stop. The need to feel what it had been like to kiss him took control of her body, as she walked straight into the Ddx room, and they all got quite- including House, who looked at her with a frown.

"Did I miss the clinic again? I-"

But Cuddy didn't give him a chance to finish, because her lips crashed into his, and her hands went into his hair with great desire.

He kissed her back, molding his lips in rhythm with hers, her entire body trembled. His lips were unusually velvety smooth and warm, against her own and he tasted like a mix of coffee and cherry lollipops that he stole from the nurses station.

When they finally broke apart, Cuddy could hear someone gasp, and a pencil drop- but she didn't take her eyes off a stunned House, who was looking back at her as well. She took a moment to press down on her skirt, and fix her hair while catching her breath, and let out a small, "Thanks."

And as she walked out, Cuddy heard him reply back just as softly, "Anytime."


	2. Part II

Author's Note: After some reflection, and PM's asking me to do a second part because leaving it where I did didn't make sense, I obviously couldn't say no to continuing it. I felt like there was a lot left out, that wasn't explained- So I shall hopefully make this a 3-4 part story.

**Fahrenheit451-**Thank you so much for catching that mistake! I obviously didn't do my homework lol

**OldSFan- **I think you'll see some of that in this chapter and the next :)

**lenasti16, HuddyGirl, Abby**- this is for you, thank you for your loyal reading & reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Dream It's over<strong>

Part II

Truthfully, House hadn't known what to do when Cuddy sexually assaulted him in the Ddx room. He'd stood there kissing her back, and finding that it wasn't all that bad. It had been nearly twenty years since he'd last kissed her, and that time too, had been initiated by her in the exact same fashion.

He stood there afterwards, as she broke away from him panting a little. She mumbled a quiet 'thanks', and walked away swiftly- so fast in fact, that the only thing he had time to come up with was a lame 'anytime'.

It took him a little while to recover, and when he stopped staring at where she'd walked off, he turned back to the board as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, "Check for lupus, do an ECHO, aaannd…I'll poll Wilson on lymphoma."

None of his lackeys said anything then, as he walked off and headed to Wilson's office. Only just as he was about turn the corner to head in to what he considered a sort of sanctuary, the elevator doors opened. There in front of him, looking straight at him with a huge flirtatious smile, was Bitch Trish.

She'd gotten her infamous name at U of M- from what he'd heard- by manipulating naive guys into falling in love with her, and then pulling the carpet from right underneath them while they were on cloud nine. She'd supposedly made a little black book of all the guys that had professed 'I love You's' to her- when they professed their love, was when she would instantly break up with them.

House knew he'd been on her list of conquest for a while, and while he'd found her whole idea amusing- he'd avoided her at all costs his entire time at Michigan- until the one night that had landed him in bed with Lisa Cuddy.

He'd never tell her, because he knew she'd be mortified, but House had also known about the borderline-stalker crush Cuddy had on him during their time at Michigan. But that he'd found somewhat _cute, _like a kitten trying to befriend a German Shepard dog- just odd.

"Just the man I was looking for", Trisha purred. If anyone who didn't know her looked at her, they'd instantly think she was sweet looking- but all the glamour and glitz that she put on just hid the sickish feeling that she gave off.

She wasn't bad looking, he thought. Trisha was five-ten, model length bronzed legs, long wavy blond hair, and green eyes. She didn't look half bad for thirty-eight. But none of that could make House forget that she was like a siren, pulling guys in only to crush them with her six-inch heels.

"Me?" House pointed a finger to himself.

"You left in such a hurry the other day, and we didn't get to catch up. I was hoping we'd be able to tonight, when you take me out for dinner", she'd moved her head to the side just slightly, looking at him an almost a bashful way.

His mouth hung open for a few moments, processing what she was suggesting, "You want me to take you out?"

She nodded a couple times, "I was thinking The X Lounge. I hear its a hotspot in Princeton right now. You can pick me up around seven? I'm staying at the Hilton just a few blocks from here."

House blinked, and nodded, "Sure."

She smiled widely and went in to give him a kiss on the cheek, before heading back into the waiting elevator, "Can't wait for tonight. See you at seven."

When the elevator door closed, House felt his sanity come back to him, and rolled his eyes at himself- irritated at how she'd been able to pull that off.

xxxoxxxo

When House barged through his front door, Wilson was in the middle of telling his patient over the phone - who was vacationing in Rome, that his cancer was no longer in remission.

"I need to tell you something", House said with his eyes fidgeting all over his office, completely _unlike_ House.

Wilson sighed and struggled with his words as he heard Mr. Dawson sobbing on the other end of the line, "I'm so sorry Mr. Dawson, I'm going to have to call you back. I just received an emergency page- Yes I will call you straight back- Ok- ok, bye."

As Wilson hung up the phone, House fell onto the chair facing him, and swallowed up at him.

"I was just telling my patient that his cancer had come back- House you can't just barge-"

"Cuddy kissed me."

He caught his words in his mouth and held his breath for a moment, processing what House had just said. Then he exhaled and frowned, "What?"

House was biting his nail, again- not something he usually did, ever.

"I was in the Ddx room- minding my own business I might add, and she barged in and just attacked my lips. She didn't even ask permission or anything. Then she left, like nothing even happened", House's eyes were wide and wild, "But that's not all- when I was on my way here, this girl we went to Michigan with- Bitch Trish, kissed me too _and_ tricked me into taking her to dinner tonight."

Wilson stared at House intently, the entire time he was telling him his story. When he was done, he placed his hands on his temples and rested his elbows on his desk looking down with a profound sigh, "I knew this would happen eventually."

He could sense House was frowning, "You knew Cuddy would sexually assault me eventually? Well- I always imagined she wanted to, I just figured she had more self control-"

"No", Wilson groaned, "I'm talking about the Vicodin. I knew that eventually it would make you sick. To be honest, I thought your liver would be the first to go, but I guess I was wrong."

House laughed, "I'm not hallucinating."

Wilson pursed his lips, and gave him a look, putting out his hand, "Let me see your prescription."

He scoffed, but relented, fishing for it in his blazer pocket and handed over his nearly empty bottle. Wilson looked at the date, then back at House, "You got this filled four days ago- it's a month supply and you're more than three quarters through with it."

"I'm in _pain_. I'm not hallucinating- and the kids saw the whole thing, they can back me up."

"Cuddy actually kissed you?"

House looked at him frustrated, "Yes! But the fact isn't whether or not that she kissed me, it's what do I do? What did I do? Oh god…Do you think that's Cuddy's way of letting me know I'm fired?"

Wilson considered the thought for a moment and shrugged, "That could actually make sense. Have you done anything crazy lately?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary insane- just me insane."

"You must have done _something_ House. Either that, or she wants you to do something", He hoped House got the hint.

House ran a hand over his face, letting out a long groan, "This is like Michigan all over again."

Wilson frowned, tilting his head to the side, "Like Michigan? U of M- Michigan? You and Cuddy went to Michigan- wait!..Did you and her?-"

House snapped his head up, "No."

"You did! You slept with Cuddy and you didn't tell me!"

House looked around Wilson's office, obviously paranoid that someone had overheard, "Could you have said that any louder? Because I don't think the clinic heard you."

Wilson let out a small laugh, but lowered his voice, "How could you sleep with Cuddy and not tell me? We promised we would tell each other if either of us ever made to-"

"Whoa, calm down boy. One, I never said I slept with Cuddy, and two- if I had, it was almost twenty years ago-"

"Oh my god, Gregory House slept with Lisa Cuddy. I knew there was something more to your insanely outrageous inappropriate flirting with her. It all makes sense now.'

House rolled his eyes, falling back against the back of the seat.

"If I find out you told someone- I will tell your next ex-wife that you know the entire track list to _Chorus Line_."

Wilson raised an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to be embarrassed by that?"

"You don't think she'll want flowers do you?"

Wilson laughed at his friends cluelessness- it was fun seeing a genius know-it-all completely stumped over a girl, "I think it's your move."

"Well I know that. But what do I do? This isn't just some bimbo we're talking about- it's Cuddy. She holds my balls- sort-of speak."

"Well if that's not the most romantic thing I've ever heard", Wilson said through a laugh, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually have a crush on her House."

House pointed at himself, "Me? No. I just know that if I make a wrong move, she'll make my life hell, and that hell will undoubtedly be me working full-time at the clinic."

"Then it's obvious."

"What?"

"What you have to do, it's obvious. Don't you see?"

xxxoxxxo

When Wilson had made his chess move suggestion, House had been weary. Because it wasn't exactly something Wilson would normally suggest, and it had the conclusion of ending either really good or really bad. And above all else, House considered himself a man that wasn't afraid to make radical choices.

He stood at the Nurses station, which gave him optimal view into Cuddy's office, without letting her see him. She was alone, sitting behind her desk and typing something on her laptop with a tiny line of stress etched on her forehead.

"So do you need something? Because if you need something to do I have a line of patients ready to go into exam room one", Nurse Brenda spat at him with a file.

House looked at her for a moment and frowned, but turned his look back to Cuddy's office when he saw her stand up and head to her bookshelf.

"I just came for these", he mumbled grabbing a hand full of red cherry lollipops and walking away towards Cuddy's office.

With every step, his heart fastened, he swallowed, and became irritated with how stupid he felt for being nervous. It was so unlike him.

He ignored her assistant who stood up to stop him, and opened her glass door without warning, surprising her in the interim.

Cuddy looked up at him in a haze of confusion at first, but once she'd realized it was him her face became pink with mortification.

"House, I-"

When he was only a couple feet away from her, he dropped his cane, only letting her get a couple words out, before cupping her face in an uncharacteristically slow kiss.

It was everything unlike the one she'd given him.

Her's had been hurried, and full of wanton desire that she'd clearly kept pent up for whatever reason. He'd felt her let out a small moan, and felt her suck on his bottom lip as she got what she needed from him.

Where as his- he brushed his lips on hers, pausing to give them both time to marinate in it. It felt electric, sent a blanket of chills throughout his body, and there was a cold sensation that fell down his chest. He paused, inhaling her subtle floral perfume, he knew she'd gotten for her birthday from the nurses- it was Daisy by Marc Jacobs. He knew because he'd come in when she was opening the present to ask if he could do total body irradiation to a patient.

He could feel her tremble against him, as her soft vanilla flavored lips urged themselves back on his, begging for him to let her in. And he let her, for the mere fact, that it was like not having oxygen once her lips had parted from his. In that moment of their closeness, he seriously considered not ever moving.

House's hands held her face, letting one her hands make its way around his neck to where they pulled him in and she began pulling at the back of his hair while the other tugged at the buttons on his shirt. The fire she'd had earlier began to come back, and finally House pulled away, feeling a little out of air.

He swallowed, looking at her and how she was also panting a little hard.

Then without saying anything, he took a step back, picked up his can and walked out. Only, as he stepped out of her office, there waiting and looking in with dumbfounded expressions- were all three of his lackeys with their mouth open.

He stalled for a moment, blinking and patted his rumbled shirt down, before clearing his voice, and pointing behind him vacuously, "I had something to ask her."


End file.
